


Really?

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cam are trapped underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

“You know, these are the kind of missions I like. Sometimes.”

“Like?”

“Sometimes.” He clarified, smiling at her through the darkness. Not that he thought she could see, but he smiled.

“You like being trapped in a damp under ground cavern, waiting for Vala to save us?”

“Sometimes.” He could imagine her raising an eyebrow even if he couldn't see her face.

“It's true what they say, you really do have a hard-on for this job.” She said laughing.

“A little.” He reached out and took her hand, placing it on his crotch and the semi he'd had since entering the gate room. “Who's saying?”

“Well, me right now,” she said, distracted, running her fingers over this erection and feeling it harden under the tips, “I'm not that easy. This easy.”

“Yeah, looks like it.” He groaned lightly.

“You're the easy one Cam. I am unaffected.”

“Whatever you say Sam,” he said, trying not to laugh, or groan, but failing and making a noise that sounded like he was being strangled. She was unzipping his pants, and lying through her teeth and they both knew it.

“You know I hate missions like this,” she said, “all the time.”

“Why?” He moaned when her hand slipping inside his boxers and gripped him hard, his erection firm in her hand.

“Because I always end up having sex on a muddy surface.”

“I'll lay my coat down for you.”

“You're a fucking gentleman.”

“I'll make it worth your while.” He pulled away from her, before she got to carried away, and pulled his jacket off, doing as he said and lying it down on the ground. He pulled her up and guided her to sit on it in the darkness.

“Fucking better.”

“Dirty mouth.”

“Yeah.” She kissed him then, pulling him down on top of her, shifting so his erection was pressing against her centre and moaning. “Why aren't you this horny when you step through the gate home?”

“I am.” He unzipped her jacked, yanking it open and running his hand up her top, over her skin. “I jack off in the shower.”

“Well, next time, come see me, then maybe we can do this in a bed.” His hand pushed her bra up, his fingers immediately finding and pinching a nipple, making her moan, the sound echoing off the walls of the dark cavern.

“Sounds fun,” he said, trying to sound casual and making Sam laugh. “What do you do when you get horny gating home?”

“I don't get horny by gate travel period Cam.”

“Coulda fooled me Sam.”

“This is because of you Cam,” she moaned.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She gasped as his fingers reached into her pants, beneath her underwear, brushing over her ever so lightly.

“Cameron? Sam!”

They both groaned as Vala's voice echoed around the cavern, and scrambled away from each other as the light of a torch shone around them.

“We're down here!”Sam cried, her voice still a little strangled. They adjusted their clothes, straightened themselves up.

“We wait an hour for rescue, and she turns up now?” Cam said, Sam laughed.

“You guys okay down there?” Daniel called.

“We're fine!” Sam shouted back up to them.

“She rescued Daniel and Teal'c first?” Cam said, “I'm insulted.” In the darkness, as the torch light still danced around them, he reached out and kissed her hard for one last connection before they went home. He groaned as she circled her hips against his one last time too. “Dammit.”

“I wonder what happens when you walk through the gate when you already have a hard on.”

“I come in my pants.”

“Really?”

“Really. I had to pretend I'd pulled a muscle to hide the groan.”

“Really?” He nodded.

“Really.”

“Where was I?”

“You were in the control room.”

 

“Didn't anyone notice?” When they heard ropes hitting the sides of the cavern, they moved away from each other and towards the sounds, looking for the ropes in the dim torchlight.

“Teal'c.” He said, “We still haven't...talked about it.” She started laughing. “What?”

“Nothing, it's just, he's the one who's been spreading the rumours about you and your enthusiasm for this job.”

“Really?” She laughed again.

“Really.”

“Well, then he's not getting to watch me in the shower again.” He grabbed a rope and started to climb up, leaving Sam at the bottom of the cavern, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” Sam huffed, “wait, what?”


End file.
